Total Smash Island
by Duncan.TDI
Summary: A spin on the Total Drama series, this time adding twenty two Smash Bros. Veterans into the challenges. Who will be victorious and get there wish from Tabuu? Find out on: Total Smash Island!
1. Episode 1 The Basics

_In the deep void of Subspace, lies a universe full of creativity and life. Throughout the ages, these worlds have faced crises, risen up and saved the day. Now, twenty two of them will be chosen to compete for the grand prize of a reality TV show. This is:_

 _ **Total**_

 **Smash**

 **Island!**

Our competitors are chosen via Master Hand, the ultimate ruler of Subspace. Each competitor will then be teleported to a distant island known as Battlefield.

"So, who's up first?" Master Hand asked himself, thinking deep down as to who to pick. Then, he snapped his fingers, a vortex appearing. Out from the vortex came an Italian man that looked pretty shocked from the look of his face.

"H-huh? Where am I? Peach?" The man stood, before being silenced by the hand.

"Silence. Mario, you've been chosen for Smash." He simply stated.

"Oh god, of course. Why not pick Luigi or something instead, huh?" Mario asked before a skinny figure dropped on top of him, wearing similar green overalls.

"Mama mia.. I knew someone had spiked that cake.. Oh, hi Mario."

Luigi greeted his brother, which only had a groan escape his brothers mouth.

"Ah, two brothers united.. Now for the big boys and girls.." The hand laughed, snapping it's fingers three times. Out came from the portals Kirby, Link and Samus.

"Ugh.. Where the hell am I?" Samus asked, still trapped in her armor. "I'll explain later." Master Hand responded, floating away to bring more fighters.

"Poyo!" Kirby screeched at the four others.

"Oh brother, just please let this be another dream.." Mario sighed.

Soon Pikachu, Fox Mccloud, Captain Falcon and Ness had also appeared, most confused except for Falcon.

"AW YEAH! I KNEW I WOULD BE PICKED FOR THIS AMAZING SHOW! IT TRULY IS AN HONOR, MASTER HAND!" The captain roared, kicking and jumping all over the place.

"W-whatever you say.." He snapped once more, this time Jigglypuff appearing.

"Oh, hey Mr. Saturn. What's up?" Ness asked the balloon Pokemon.

"Jiggly!" She screeched back, hopping and floating away.

"Okay then, see ya."

Not knowing what to do next, Master Hand searched for ideas from the map of franchise. "A bunch of monkeys would make this a whole lot less normal.." He chuckled, snapping his fingers.

"Oh man.. This is almost as bad as the time Candy turned me into her little love slave.. Oh hello sir or madam." DK greeted the hand, shaking off his pain like it was nothing. Everyone stopped in shock as they heard the ape speak for the first time.

"D-donkey? you can speak?" Link nervously touched his shoulder, immediately regretting it when the Kong turned back enthusiastically. "That's not all I can do! I'm a good singer too! I thought you were the mute around here, Link." He scratched his head, Link sighing deeply and frustrated.

The next few fighters that came along were Peach, Meta Knight, Pit, Marth and Mewtwo.

Peach was flattered and just happy to see Mario again, while Meta Knight was frustrated, but confidant to win.

(Confessional: Meta Knight)

"I see that Kirby is also here.. It looks like now is my time to prove that I'm better than him!"

(End confessional)

Pit was confused, as always while Marth was excited for some sportsmanship. Mewtwo was.. Distant. As usual.

"Five left and then we can get this going." Master Hand sighed, snapping.

Ganondorf, King Dedede, Bowser, Zelda and Falco appeared out of nowhere.

"So.. We've been chosen." Ganon smirked, laughing under his breath before bowing to Master Hand. "Hello, Master. I must tell you how excited I truly am to be here-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, suck up. Now everyone, listen up!" Master Hand started.

"Now I'm sure you're all very.. Confused to say the least. But allow me, your host to explain. This is Total Smash Island, a game where twenty two unsuspecting Nintendo icons fight it out for the grand prize,"

Master hand showed a hologram of Tabuu. "One wish. Anything you want." Almost everyone eyes lit up.

"But, to win, you'll first need a team.. So.

Mario, Luigi, Link, Zelda, Pit, King Dedede, Marth, Fox, Pikachu and Captain Falcon. You are now known as..

The Wiimotes."

"Cool name!" Zelda shouted, smiling as she stood next to her team.

"Agreed, princess." Marth and Link both said at the same time, the two glaring at eachother.

Master hand flipped over to the others, pointing at them. "Donkey Kong, Falco, Mewtwo, Bowser, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Samus, Ganondorf, Ness and princess Peach. You are the Virtual Boys."

All of the veterans stared at eachother, Peach was particularly unhappy with who she was with. "Um, excuse me, Master Hand. Can I get a team without Bowser on it?" She asked politely, the Koopa King staring her down.

"No. Now, for the rest of the rules. Every three days there will be a challenge. One team will win, one will lose. At the end of the day there will be an elimination held at Smashville. One member of the losing team will be voted off and they can never come back. Ever." He eerily threatened.

Ganon and Mewtwo grinned, while everyone else looked grim.

(Confessional: King Dedede)

"Me? My team? Losing? Pfft, yeah right. Not with King Dedede we ain't."

(End confessional)

Master Hand teleported everyone to the mess hall, also known as Wario Ware Inc. "And here, will be where you eat breakfast and dinner of course. Not much else to say other than that the food my brother, Crazy Hand makes is delicious."

Crazy Hand laughed manically, scaring most of the contestants aside from of course Kirby.

"Will there be bananas?" DK Said.

"Mushrooms?" Mario and Luigi suggested.

"Peanuts?" Pit requested.

"SILENCE!" Crazy Hand fired a beam that went flying past the contestants before slamming the kitchen door. "..Moving on. Are you all ready for your first challenge?" A twisted tone escaped Master Hand.

"Sure, why not. C'mon team, it's the first challenge how hard could it be?" Captain Falcon shrugged, smirking it off as he saw how frightened his team was.

Seconds later the groups were teleported to the top of Delfino Plazas largest building.

"Ah, shit." He muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets as they all stared down at the 100ft dive into the ocean.


	2. Episode 2 How Hard Could it Be?

Everyone shivered, all looking down at the fall. Master Hand just laughed as he thought about which team should go first. Eventually after staring them down awhile he was indecisive.

"Alright, I guess I should explain your challenge. Each member of your team must jump off of this 100ft tall building and into the cheep cheep infested waters. If you decide that you're too scared, that's alright. You don't have to jump, however it puts your team at a disadvantage in the next round. So, play rock paper scissors or whatever to decide which team goes first."

The Hand teleported away from the contestants, watching them carefully.

"Alright, step aside, team. I'm a rock paper scissors champ." Falco explained, tossing his blaster in the air before catching it.

"Works for me, birdie." Bowser puffed, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Don't worry guys," Fox told his team "Aside from maybe Falco, I'm the best at chance games."

Mario and the others shrugged, giving him a chance.

Fox and Falco both stared eachother down, slowly going one fist at a time until..

"Ah, damn." Fox sighed. He threw paper, Falco threw scissors. The blue bird laughed in Foxes face, immediately running and jumping off the building.

Using his shine, he slowly made his way down into the waters. Then he simply jumped out and landed on the sand. His team cheered, as everyone on Foxes team sulked.

"Ay, don't worry buddy. We'll get em next time."

King Dedede assured, patting him on the back.

(Confessional: Falco)

"Me and Fox? We go way back. But nobody, and I mean nobody gets in the way of my wish."

(Confessional end)

"It's been a while since I've actually gone for a swim. Plus, I have an ace up my sleeve.." Peach told her team before skipping to the edge of the building and jumping. Halfway down, she took out her parasol, immediately making her fall slower and steadier.

Bowser and Mario looked down in pure amazement, both completely impressed and lovesick. "Wow.. What a beauty.." Bowser whispered before jumping himself, bottom first.

"Wow, it looks like I might actually make it unscathed! Thank you, Starfy-"

"I'M COMING PEACH." Bowser roared, crushing the princess underneath him and into the water.

(Confessional: Peach)

"Why. Am. I. With. Bowser?!"

(Confessional end)

The two landed in the water, Bowser quickly swimming back to shore as casual as possible, while Peach floated back, annoyed and pissed.

"Dick!" She shouted at Bowser, wiping herself off.

(Confessional: Bowser)

"Oops? Hahaha..! You think she likes me now?"

(Confessional end)

Samus and Pit both looked down, the former looking a little worried. "Hey, what's up? You look anxious." The angel asked, looking up at her.

"It's nothing. I'm just afraid that this suit will malfunction on me if I dive. I can't exactly leave it." She responded, reading all of the numbers and letters scrambled across her interface.

"Well, maybe your team won't care much? Sorry, I gotta go. Good luck with that decision!" Pit yelled, running back to his team. Mewtwo glared at her.

Samus bit down before stepping back a little, ready to jump. "WAIT!" Mario's voice interrupted her.

"The teams are not balanced, Master Hand! We request another competitor." He crossed his arms, Samus felt way better now.

"Ugh, you're right. How could I be so forgetful? Here." The hand snapped his fingers, a green dinosaur appearing out of nowhere.

"Yoshi!" It screeched, dashing towards Luigi.

"Hey, buddy, slow down. You're on our team now! Isn't that great?" Luigi laughed, petting Yoshi.

"Ugh, happy?" Master Hand went back to observing before he was stopped by Samus.

"Excuse me, Master Hand. I'm not going to be able to jump. I can't risk it." She explained, pointing at her armor.

"Understood. Here's your cuckoo hat." Master Hand placed the head of a dead cuckoo on top of Samus' head.

"What?! You never said I had to wear this!" She scoffed, having the hat placed on top of her helmet. She took her helmet off before walking away with the hat.

Next, Ness and Mewtwo both dropped at the same time. Mewtwo stared down at Ness, noting how much psychic energy he had. "Uh, hey?" He responded, before Mewtwo suddenly teleported onto land, and Ness dropped into the water. He slowly emerged afterwards.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't jump this." Ganon shrugged, walking away. "C'mon, Ganondorf! We can do it together!" DK excitedly said, picking up the king with all his might.

"What!? No, put me down! Immediately, monkey!"

He retaliated, punching and kicking his back and stomach. It didn't do much.

"Here goes nothing, banana slamma!" The two dropped down with immense speed, Ganondorf screaming as Donkey Kong yelled in excitement.

Eventually, the two dropped into the water, Ganon scratched up, wet and bruised. DK lead them to shore.

(Confessional: Ganondorf)

"The Kong is now top of my priority list. I know absolutely nobody but Link and Zelda know about my evil which is good.. But that Ness kid could also be a problem. Link and Zelda are first priority however."

(Confessional end)

"You ready, you pink puffballs?" Meta Knight looked over at the two, who were playing with eachother like beach balls. The knight sighed, picking up Kirby and tossing him down before doing the same to Puff. Soon after, Meta Knight glided down with them.

"Good work, Virtual Boys. If these guys get more than one chicken, you get the advantage." The host stated.

"Wiimotes, you're up." He pointed towards the team before disappearing behind them.

"Alright.. You can do this, Fox.." The pilot reassured, getting ready to jump. Before he could even start running, King Dedede and Captain Falcon jumped as high as they could, and sunk as hard as they could.

Both made an incredibly large splash, getting everyone covered in water.

"Was that too much for ya?!" Dedede roared before flying back to shore, taunting the whole while. Soon after, Captain Falcon kicked himself onto the sand. "Yes! Good show!"

Fox gulped once again, getting his legs ready.. Staring the water down like a game of chicken.. Like an illusion, he slipped off of the cliff and slowly moved himself down with shine until he fell into the water. He swam back on shore before giving Falco a pat on the shoulder. "How was my game that time?" He taunted, high-fiving King Dedede.

Mario jumped down with relative ease, being followed by Link and Zelda who also went down gracefully. However, Luigi was a bit more than scared, chattering teeth and all. Pit placed a hand on his head.

"It's alright Luigi. If Mario can do it, so can you!" Pit yelled some enthusiasm before hopping down the building and falling gracefully down.

Luigi thought for a moment.. "If Mario can do it, I can too, if Mario can do it, so can I.. I'm better than Mario!" The lanky brother was about to jump when he was passed by Yoshi, who slowly flutter jumped down, passing the clouds and finally disappearing from Luigi sight. Getting a better look, Luigi turned white.

"M-master Hand! I forfeit!" He screeched, running towards his thumb before holding it.

"Alright, alright, get off! Here's your cuckoo hat." He snapped, the hat replacing his green one. Luigi sighed, walking down the stairs to the beach.

The last member of the team was Pikachu. He looked down towards the ocean as best he could. Easy, he thought. After using a couple of quick attacks off the building, he suddenly dropped into the water, completely fine.

"And that's it. However, it seems we have a tie.. So, neither of you get the advantage. Sorry!" Master Hand laughed hysterically, the two teams glaring at the respective chickens. "Now, the second part of the challenge. You guys have to carry three boxes full of fruit to your cabins located in Kongo Jungle, once I teleport you there. Good luck!" He teleported the teams and boxes of fruit to the middle of Kongo Jungle.

Donkey Kong lifted up two boxes, while the rest of his team started pushing the third one. On the other hand, the other team had some complications..

"I should lay on the heaviest box as punishment for you slackers being such slackers!" Dedede scolded, lifting up a box with the help of Fox and Luigi.

"Gee, sorry your highness." Link rolled his eyes as he helped Zelda, Yoshi, Pikachu and Yoshi push another box.

"Guys, calm down. As long as we can push faster than DK, we're good. Watch, I'll help push right now." Falcon pushed Mario and Marth off of their box.

"Falcon, wait!" Marth shouted as he screamed, "Falcon Punch!" And destroyed the box, bananas and watermelons flying everywhere. Everyone stared in disbelief as Falcon kept the same pose with sweat and a wide expression.

"Looks like we have a premature loser. Virtual Boys, wherever you are, carry your boxes to your cabin, whichever you choose. You guys, however.. Better get to deciding who to vote for." A sinister laughter escaped the hand.

"I think this one is perfect!" Peach hugged the cabin on the left, which appeared to look a lot like the other one. "Uh, princess.. They look the exact same." Samus responded, as the team started unpacking there stuff.

Later, in Smashville...

(Confessional: Zelda)

"I'm sorry, Mr. Falcon.. But you costed us the challenge, and good fruit."

(Confessional End)

(Confessional: King Dedede)

"What did I tell em? Bunch a' slackers.."

(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Captain Falcon)

"Well, this was fun. Maybe next season..? Who am I kidding, I'm a Falcon loser!"

(Confessional end)

All seated on a stump, the Wiimotes stared confidant yet nervous at eachother. The tense silence was cut in half by the sound of K.K. Slider singing and playing his guitar. Master Hand suddenly appeared beside him.

"Hello, victims. This is your first Smash Invitation ceremony. If you do not receive a Smash letter, you will immediately be put onto the Rainbow Cruise and sent to a faraway place.. And you can't come back. Ever."

His words made everyone wince, especially Falcon.

"The first envelope goes to... Pit." The angel hopped off his seat and claimed the envelope.

"Link. Zelda. Mario. You're safe." All three claimed their letters.

"Marth, Pikachu, Fox, Yoshi. You're also safe."

"And, King Dedede. You are safe." All that was left sitting were Luigi and Captain Falcon..

"Luigi, Falcon.. This is the final invitation of the evening.. And it goes to...

·

·

·

·

·

"Luigi. You are safe. Captain Falcon, it looks like you are out." Luigi breathed a sigh of relief, collecting his invitation.

"I'm sorry, team. I didn't mean to screw you over like that. But, I get it, bros. See ya!" Captain Falcon was escorted to the ship and taken away.

"Who will be eliminated next? What grueling challenge awaits them? Find out next time on...

 **Total**

 **Smash**

 **Island!"**


	3. Episode 3 Timing The Rest

All of the contestants are asleep in their cabin, sleeping soundly away at around six in the morning. Suddenly, the sound of the earth shaking woke the fighters right up.. Except for Ganondorf.

(Confessional: Ganondorf)

"Yeah, yeah I didn't sleep. I needed to know what our challenge was.. But I guess I was far off. Shit."

(Confessional end)

"Challenge time! GET TO THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATLY!" Master Hand announced, booming into everyone's mind. The contestants rose IMMEDIATLY, running right out the doors.

Some were fast, some slow, some even slower.

"Wait, wait.. I'm not.. Ready.." Dedede collapsed next to Bowser as Link and Peach passed them.

"Bowser. Up. If you are really going to be on my team, you need to work." The princess demanded, grabbing the monster by the tail and dragging him away as he panted in exhaustion.

"Link.. I'm already dead.. Just leave meh!" The king moaned before Link took out his ocarina and began playing. Dedede just stared at him, dumbstruck. After Link played the tune, the two had teleported to the mess hall where Zelda, Meta Knight, Marth, Fox, Falco and Kirby already were.

Afterwards, Ness and Mewtwo also teleported in, the former greeting his team while Mewtwo just shook his head.

Ganondorf soon kicked down the door, getting on his knee the second he came in. "I-I made it.. Oh, hello princess Zelda.." He smirked, his breath catching back up. Zelda just scoffed, turning away.

Mario and Luigi soon also entered, riding Yoshi while Pikachu came inside right in front of them. And finally, Jigglypuff was thrown into the room by Samus before Pit and DK entered beside them.

"Hm.. It seems like everyone on the Wiimotes are here. Virtual Boys, where are Peach and Bowser?" Master Hand questioned, everyone looking exhausted. Suddenly, the sound of dragging and panting filled the room. It was Peach with Bowser's tail in her hands. She finally collapsed next to him. "We.. we're here.." Peach groaned, slamming her face back down.

"So we won? We won guys!" Pit exclaimed, hugging Marth and Yoshi as the rest of his team celebrated.

"Not exactly. Everyone gets the award anyways.. Speaking of which," Master Hand snapped his fingers, making a huge supply of food varying between mushrooms, drum sticks, Lon Lon Milk, roasted Metroid, double burgers and more. Everyone's eyes lit up, some even drooling.

(Confessional: Donkey Kong)

"And there it was! The bananas and coconut cream pies! They just.. Excuse me for a second."

(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Peach)

"After eating nothing but slosh and raw eggs.. Yeah, I almost passed out when I saw that plate of cake."

(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Ness)

"I think I ate my moms cooking.. Mom, please tell me you made more!"

(Confessional end)

"It's all yours, dig in!" Master Hand laughed gallantly before disappearing into the kitchen with Crazy Hand.

After about thirty minutes, the contestants were stuffed and tired. A series of groans and belches filled the room from everyone but Kirby, who is a bottomless pit.

"Well? How was it?" Master Hand asked, popping back in.

"Amazing..." Everyone groaned, laying on tables, seats and the floor.

"Well, that wasn't even the challenge, kiddos! The real challenge will take place at the Fountain of Dreams.." He finished, everyone looking way more alert after hearing that. The hand snapped, teleporting everyone to the distant planet.

"So.. Uh, what's the challenge?" Mario asked, yawing after his sentence. "Challenge? Haha, alright. Your challenge is to stay up for as long as possible. When a team member falls asleep, they're out. Have all your team members fall asleep, and your team loses. Have at least one member left and you win immunity. Good luck.." Master Hand laughed before teleporting away.

(Confessional: Samus)

"So, this asshole fed us up, made me run without my suit AND now we have to stay up without coffee for days? Yeah, no."

(Confessional end)

12:30 PM, Day 1

Already, Yoshi and Donkey Kong had fallen asleep. Everyone else was trying to keep themselves awake, some standing up straight, some playing cards and some just sitting around. "Dang, you're good at everything, Zelda." Ness complimented after finishing a game of Mario Party. The princess smiled gleefully. "Someday, with that huge brain of yours, you can be just as good as me too. I gotta go back to my team now, good luck!"

Ness waved at her as she walked away, getting ready to pack up the board before Mewtwo snuck up behind him. "Woah! Oh, hey Mewtwo." He greeted, only to be met by the legendary taking out a game of chess.

"Play. Now. I want to see how smart your truly are, child." He requested, setting up the game with his psychic abilities.

"Hm... Okay." He agreed, getting ready to endure more of the day.

9:00 PM, Day 1

It's night now, and with that long skip only three contestants are sleeping: Mario, Pikachu and Samus.

(Confessional: Meta Knight)

"This challenge was practically made for me. I have to pilot a damn ship every day and night, do they really expect me to fail?"

(Confessional end)

Meanwhile, Kirby was going insane with how hyper he was. He had eaten an invincible lollipop whole and for the last couple of hours, he was just being hyper. Mewtwo and Ness had now played sixteen whole games of chess and checkers respectively. Both were starting to get a bit tired.

Fox and Falco stared eachother down, both glaring from afar as they did cardio to help them stay up.

Peach was just about tired, but then Bowser decided to sneak up on her. "Hey, baby.. What do you say to a good ol' fashioned mess around in the bushes?" Bowser wiggled his eyebrows, throwing a hand around her waist. "Not in.." She yawned, "A million years, creep." Before moving next to a sleeping Yoshi.

(Confessional: Bowser)

"She's totally into me."

(Confessional end)

3:15 AM, Day 2

At this point, Luigi, Pit, Peach and Kirby had fallen asleep way before three. Zelda and Link were laying next to eachother under the stars. "So, which one is the Marx Star again?" Link asked, throwing his hand through his hair as his other held onto hers.

"Right there, between Popstar, see?" She pointed at the constellation.

"Ah, yeah.. I see it now." He smiled, looking into the princesses eyes. Before anything else could happen, Bowser passed out next to a sleeping Dedede in front of them, interrupting the moment.

Marth had been vigorously training with a beach ball that was, for some reason, right there. But as he delivered another blow to it, a calming melody started playing on the planet. So calming that... Anyone could sleep to it.. Marth had passed out right then and there.

"C'mon, Fox.. Just... Go to nightville already.." Falco whispered before finally collapsing and going unconscious. Fox, satisfied and feeling victorious finally fell asleep across from him.

2:10 PM, Day 2

Master Hand reappears, seeing as how there were only few left. Ness and Mewtwo fell asleep on the chess set, while Zelda, Link, Ganon, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were kind of awake.

Master Hand came back, pretty shocked. "Wow, I'm impressed, all of you still awake? That's a shocker. However, it looks like we have a disadvantage and I'm getting pretty bored of you just talking to eachother. So, instead.." The hand snapped, a microphone appearing in Jigglypuffs hand. She screeched in happiness and excitement before clearing her throat.

"Have fun.." He laughed manically before disappearing again.

"Jiigggllyyypufff... Jiggg-a-lyyyyypuff.."

"Hang in there, Link! Cover your ears!" Zelda yelled to the hyrulian, who had already passed out.

Meta Knight and even Ganondorf fell.

After the song, Jigglypuff passed out, leaving Zelda as the last one standing.

"We have a winner. Zelda has won it for the Wiimotes!" She soon passed out as well.

A day later, everyone had showered and been fed. We cut back to Smashville for the elimination...

(Confessional: Ganondorf)

"That stupid goddamn puffball ruined my ultimate plan! If I wanna get far in this game, I'm gonna need two gullible idiots who will help me get rid of my pathetic enemies. And since I'm already voting Puff, she won't be necasarry.."

(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Mewtwo)

"The child is interesting. He must stay. As much as I like fellow Pokemon, the Puff must go away."

(Confessional end)

(Confessional: King Dedede)

"I demand more screen time next episode!"

(Confessional end)

"Welcome, pathetic losers. Tonight, you've lost immunity and must vote someone off of the show. If you do not receive a Smash invitation you must immediately report to Rainbow Cruise where you will go to a far away place. And you can't come back. Ever."

Master Hand warned, tossing the first three letters.

"Mewtwo, Falco, Meta Knight. You're safe." The three caught their immunity.

"Ness, Peach and DK you're also safe." They rejoiced, grabbing the letters.

"Kirby and Dedede are safe, too."

The jolly boys collected the objects.

"Samus, Jigglypuff. This is the final invitation of the evening.. And it goes to...

·

·

·

·

"Samus. You're safe." The bounty hunter grabbed her invitation, before looking back at her team with suspicious eyes as to who voted her.

"Jigglypuff, I apologize but you've been eliminated." Master Hand spoke, pushing the aggressive Pokemon away towards the ship. She retailed as much as she could until she was finally put on and flown away.

"With Jigglypuff gone, now maybe you won't be bored to sleep? Who will go next? Find out next time on

Total All of the contestants are asleep in their cabin, sleeping soundly away at around six in the morning. Suddenly, the sound of the earth shaking woke the fighters right up.. Except for Ganondorf.

(Confessional: Ganondorf)

"Yeah, yeah I didn't sleep. I needed to know what our challenge was.. But I guess I was far off. Shit."

(Confessional end)

"Challenge time! GET TO THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATLY!" Master Hand announced, booming into everyone's mind. The contestants rose IMMEDIATLY, running right out the doors.

Some were fast, some slow, some even slower.

"Wait, wait.. I'm not.. Ready.." Dedede collapsed next to Bowser as Link and Peach passed them.

"Bowser. Up. If you are really going to be on my team, you need to work." The princess demanded, grabbing the monster by the tail and dragging him away as he panted in exhaustion.

"Link.. I'm already dead.. Just leave meh!" The king moaned before Link took out his ocarina and began playing. Dedede just stared at him, dumbstruck. After Link played the tune, the two had teleported to the mess hall where Zelda, Meta Knight, Marth, Fox, Falco and Kirby already were.

Afterwards, Ness and Mewtwo also teleported in, the former greeting his team while Mewtwo just shook his head.

Ganondorf soon kicked down the door, getting on his knee the second he came in. "I-I made it.. Oh, hello princess Zelda.." He smirked, his breath catching back up. Zelda just scoffed, turning away.

Mario and Luigi soon also entered, riding Yoshi while Pikachu came inside right in front of them. And finally, Jigglypuff was thrown into the room by Samus before Pit and DK entered beside them.

"Hm.. It seems like everyone on the Wiimotes are here. Virtual Boys, where are Peach and Bowser?" Master Hand questioned, everyone looking exhausted. Suddenly, the sound of dragging and panting filled the room. It was Peach with Bowser's tail in her hands. She finally collapsed next to him. "We.. we're here.." Peach groaned, slamming her face back down.

"So we won? We won guys!" Pit exclaimed, hugging Marth and Yoshi as the rest of his team celebrated.

"Not exactly. Everyone gets the award anyways.. Speaking of which," Master Hand snapped his fingers, making a huge supply of food varying between mushrooms, drum sticks, Lon Lon Milk, roasted Metroid, double burgers and more. Everyone's eyes lit up, some even drooling.

(Confessional: Donkey Kong)

"And there it was! The bananas and coconut cream pies! They just.. Excuse me for a second."

(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Peach)

"After eating nothing but slosh and raw eggs.. Yeah, I almost passed out when I saw that plate of cake."

(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Ness)

"I think I ate my moms cooking.. Mom, please tell me you made more!"

(Confessional end)

"It's all yours, dig in!" Master Hand laughed gallantly before disappearing into the kitchen with Crazy Hand.

After about thirty minutes, the contestants were stuffed and tired. A series of groans and belches filled the room from everyone but Kirby, who is a bottomless pit.

"Well? How was it?" Master Hand asked, popping back in.

"Amazing..." Everyone groaned, laying on tables, seats and the floor.

"Well, that wasn't even the challenge, kiddos! The real challenge will take place at the Fountain of Dreams.." He finished, everyone looking way more alert after hearing that. The hand snapped, teleporting everyone to the distant planet.

"So.. Uh, what's the challenge?" Mario asked, yawing after his sentence. "Challenge? Haha, alright. Your challenge is to stay up for as long as possible. When a team member falls asleep, they're out. Have all your team members fall asleep, and your team loses. Have at least one member left and you win immunity. Good luck.." Master Hand laughed before teleporting away.

(Confessional: Samus)

"So, this asshole fed us up, made me run without my suit AND now we have to stay up without coffee for days? Yeah, no."

(Confessional end)

12:30 PM, Day 1

Already, Yoshi and Donkey Kong had fallen asleep. Everyone else was trying to keep themselves awake, some standing up straight, some playing cards and some just sitting around. "Dang, you're good at everything, Zelda." Ness complimented after finishing a game of Mario Party. The princess smiled gleefully. "Someday, with that huge brain of yours, you can be just as good as me too. I gotta go back to my team now, good luck!"

Ness waved at her as she walked away, getting ready to pack up the board before Mewtwo snuck up behind him. "Woah! Oh, hey Mewtwo." He greeted, only to be met by the legendary taking out a game of chess.

"Play. Now. I want to see how smart your truly are, child." He requested, setting up the game with his psychic abilities.

"Hm... Okay." He agreed, getting ready to endure more of the day.

9:00 PM, Day 1

It's night now, and with that long skip only three contestants are sleeping: Mario, Pikachu and Samus.

(Confessional: Meta Knight)

"This challenge was practically made for me. I have to pilot a damn ship every day and night, do they really expect me to fail?"

(Confessional end)

Meanwhile, Kirby was going insane with how hyper he was. He had eaten an invincible lollipop whole and for the last couple of hours, he was just being hyper. Mewtwo and Ness had now played sixteen whole games of chess and checkers respectively. Both were starting to get a bit tired.

Fox and Falco stared eachother down, both glaring from afar as they did cardio to help them stay up.

Peach was just about tired, but then Bowser decided to sneak up on her. "Hey, baby.. What do you say to a good ol' fashioned mess around in the bushes?" Bowser wiggled his eyebrows, throwing a hand around her waist. "Not in.." She yawned, "A million years, creep." Before moving next to a sleeping Yoshi.

(Confessional: Bowser)

"She's totally into me."

(Confessional end)

3:15 AM, Day 2

At this point, Luigi, Pit, Peach and Kirby had fallen asleep way before three. Zelda and Link were laying next to eachother under the stars. "So, which one is the Marx Star again?" Link asked, throwing his hand through his hair as his other held onto hers.

"Right there, between Popstar, see?" She pointed at the constellation.

"Ah, yeah.. I see it now." He smiled, looking into the princesses eyes. Before anything else could happen, Bowser passed out next to a sleeping Dedede in front of them, interrupting the moment.

Marth had been vigorously training with a beach ball that was, for some reason, right there. But as he delivered another blow to it, a calming melody started playing on the planet. So calming that... Anyone could sleep to it.. Marth had passed out right then and there.

"C'mon, Fox.. Just... Go to nightville already.." Falco whispered before finally collapsing and going unconscious. Fox, satisfied and feeling victorious finally fell asleep across from him.

2:10 PM, Day 2

Master Hand reappears, seeing as how there were only few left. Ness and Mewtwo fell asleep on the chess set, while Zelda, Link, Ganon, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were kind of awake.

Master Hand came back, pretty shocked. "Wow, I'm impressed, all of you still awake? That's a shocker. However, it looks like we have a disadvantage and I'm getting pretty bored of you just talking to eachother. So, instead.." The hand snapped, a microphone appearing in Jigglypuffs hand. She screeched in happiness and excitement before clearing her throat.

"Have fun.." He laughed manically before disappearing again.

"Jiigggllyyypufff... Jiggg-a-lyyyyypuff.."

"Hang in there, Link! Cover your ears!" Zelda yelled to the hyrulian, who had already passed out.

Meta Knight and even Ganondorf fell.

After the song, Jigglypuff passed out, leaving Zelda as the last one standing.

"We have a winner. Zelda has won it for the Wiimotes!" She soon passed out as well.

A day later, everyone had showered and been fed. We cut back to Smashville for the elimination...

(Confessional: Ganondorf)

"That stupid goddamn puffball ruined my ultimate plan! If I wanna get far in this game, I'm gonna need two gullible idiots who will help me get rid of my pathetic enemies. And since I'm already voting Puff, she won't be necasarry.."

(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Mewtwo)

"The child is interesting. He must stay. As much as I like fellow Pokemon, the Puff must go away."

(Confessional end)

(Confessional: King Dedede)

"I demand more screen time next episode!"

(Confessional end)

"Welcome, pathetic losers. Tonight, you've lost immunity and must vote someone off of the show. If you do not receive a Smash invitation you must immediately report to Rainbow Cruise where you will go to a far away place. And you can't come back. Ever."

Master Hand warned, tossing the first three letters.

"Mewtwo, Falco, Meta Knight. You're safe." The three caught their immunity.

"Ness, Peach and DK you're also safe." They rejoiced, grabbing the letters.

"Kirby and Dedede are safe, too."

The jolly boys collected the objects.

"Samus, Jigglypuff. This is the final invitation of the evening.. And it goes to...

·

·

·

·

"Samus. You're safe." The bounty hunter grabbed her invitation, before looking back at her team with suspicious eyes as to who voted her.

"Jigglypuff, I apologize but you've been eliminated." Master Hand spoke, pushing the aggressive Pokemon away towards the ship. She retailed as much as she could until she was finally put on and flown away.

"With Jigglypuff gone, now maybe you won't be bored to sleep? Who will go next? Find out next time on

 **Total**

 **Smash**

 **Island!**


	4. Chapter 4 Dash Dancing

The contestants are in the mess hall, either lying on the table in boredom or slowly chewing away at the disgusting food they had been cooked.

(Confessional: Samus)

"After yesterdays grand feast, it feels.. Lower class to eat this grub again."

(Confessional end)

While Pikachu, Kirby and Dedede seemed to enjoy their meals, the others were alerted to the sound of Master Hand appearing.

"Hey, hey contestants! Ready for today's challenge?" The devilish host asked, holding himself out.

He was greeted with groans.

"Good! Meet at Pokemon Stadium in ten." He then disappeared.

Almost everyone had left but Kirby, who sucked down everyone's food before leaving the building.

As the teams walked, Ganondorf walked up behind Bowser, tapping his shell lightly. "King Bowser.. May I have a word?" He asked, keeping a steady pace next to him.

"Alright.. What is it, Ganondork?" He asked annoyed.

"Well, I was just thinking.. How do you feel about joining my alliance? I still need one more member but you can be sure that I'll take you to the top." Ganon smirked, holding his hand out. Bowser thought for a second, humming as he did. "So, you'd take me and one other person to the final three?" He asked.

"As long as you vote with me and help me in challenges, yes." He grinned back, his teeth sharpening.

"Hm.. Deal." Bowser agreed, shaking his hand.

"Good, good. That's great news. I'll get our third recruit as soon as possible.." A chuckle escaped Ganon and Bowser, the former moving closer to the rest of the group.

(Confessional: Ganondorf)

"That was easier than expected. Now, I only need one other dumbass to join me.."

(Confessional end)

Meanwhile, The Wimmotes had already reached the stage, strategizing and finding spots on the bleachers to sit. Luigi was particularly nervous.

"You good, Luigi?" Pit asked, sitting next to a sleeping Yoshi. "I'm good.. Just nervous is all, heh.. I wonder what our challenge is?" Luigi pondered before Master Hand appeared in front of him and laughed.

"Oh, you'll see. Perfect, the Virtual Boys are here. Take a seat." Master Hand pointed towards the other bleacher. "Today's challenge: Dodgeball. Simple as that, three wins and you and your team wins immunity. Failure results in, say it with me, elimination!" He announced, everyone looking around the room.

"Choose a team of five to go up first, team captains. And hurry, we're on a schedule." He strolled himself over to his throne, watching.

"Okay, this is easy. I'll be our team captain." Mario said immediately, jumping up off the bleachers. "Zelda, Dedede, Pit and Fox, you're up." The five got down onto the court, ready to throw down.

Meta Knight soon flew off of the bleachers and in front of his team. "I'm team captain. Falco, Peach, Bowser and DK are up." The team of five eagerly readied themselves, facing the other team with broad shoulders.

The Wiimotes and Virtual Boys readied themselves for the first round, each of them glaring at another team member until the announcer went off. "Go!"

Fox tossed a ball at Falco the second he grabbed one, Falco effectively shining it and bouncing it into Foxes face. "Out! You're off your game, Fox." Falco grinned as his buddy walked out.

(Confessional: Fox)

"I. Hate. Falco."

(Confessional end)

Three balls were chucked at Meta Knight, all blocked with his tornado attack. He then threw one at Mario who caught it. He smirked as Meta Knight sat down.

Then, the other balls were tossed right back at Mario and Pit respectively by Peach. "Sorry, Mario. This is fun though, right?" She giggled as he clenched his fists in defeat.

Zelda, panicked and under pressure, passed one ball to Dedede, and the other ball back at Peach, sending her out. DK and Dedede both threw balls at eachother that ended up colliding and hitting eachother in the face, sending both of them out. Falco, who was scared and shocked, was hit unexpectedly, knocking him out of the game.

"Wiimotes win the first point!" Master Hand announced, her team cheering her on. "I won! I actually won!" She skipped back into the bleachers, Donkey Kong looking on in anger at King Dedede's taunts thrown his way. He felt a cold, leather hand touch his furry shoulder. "Don't you wish you could.. Make this all way easier on yourself?" Ganondorf asked, whispering in his ear.

"Uh, sure! Winning would allow me to have unlimited bananas! Why do you ask, Mr. Dorf?" The ape asked, looking at the king. "I have a request, my friend. Join my alliance I'll take you to the final three with me and Bowser."

"An alliance?" DK asked confused.

"An alliance, yes." Ganon clarified.

"Deal! Diddy's gonna love me after this." He stared at the camera, flexing.

"Good to know, Donkey. Now, sit back down. We still have three games to win."

The next two games, players went in and out. Both teams had scored a point and now it was two-to-one.

Ness and Mewtwo were up against Marth and Dedede. The Wiimotes had the balls.

Mewtwo and Ness held a stance; they were ready. Marth chucked a ball at the psychic Pokemon, who immediately caught the ball with his mind and forced it back at him.

(Confessional: Marth)

"To be fair.. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY DODGEBALL!"

(Confessional end)

Dedede, now filled with rage, unleashed a war cry and tossed his ball at Ness, who also caught it, taking Dedede out. He dropped on his knees and screamed.

The game was two-to-two. One point left. Yoshi suddenly woke up, yawning as Master Hand talked about how spicy this round would be. "Yoshi? Yosh." Yoshi groaned, ready to sleep again until Mario grabbed his tongue.

"Listen, you prehistoric puke, you're gonna play this game instead of sleeping on your fat, lazy ass. Get up, get ready and play ball!" Mario screamed, tossing the dinosaur onto the court.

(Confessional: Yoshi)

"Yoshi, Yoshi! Yoshi, Yoshi Yosh!"

(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Pikachu)

"Pika! Pikachu, Pika Pika!"

(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Kirby)

"Poyo!" He smiles at the camera.

(Confessional end)

Mario picks out Pikachu, Luigi and Fox along with Yoshi. Ganon picked out Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong and Kirby.

Immediately, Pikachu and Luigi were knocked out. Fox hit out Peach and Ganondorf before getting hit by Donkey Kong, who was taken out by Mario. Mario was hit by Bowser at the same time that Bowser knocked him out.

All that was left: Kirby and Yoshi. Kirby tried carrying a ball, only for it to roll over to Yoshi, who immediately tried eating it. "YOSHI!" Luigi called out.

"Yoshi, no!" Zelda yelped behind him.

Kirby sucked up the other ball and spit it back at Yoshi, knocking him out and scoring the Virtual Boys the final point.

"The Virtual Boys win!" Master Hand announced.

Kirby giggled with excitement as his team held him and cheered his name. "Losers, to Smashville we go!"

(Confessional: Dedede)

"This time," He stopped, sniffling. "I got clabbah'd by 'dat Kirby!"

(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Luigi)

"I sucked ass again.. I should just vote myself off.."

"Welcome, once again to Smashville." The hand greeted. "You know the rules, you've casted your votes and made your decision. Now, one of you will be kicked off Total Smash Island. And you can't come back. Ever." Luigi sighed, kicking the ground.

"First invitations of the night goes to.. Zelda, Fox and Mario." The three collected their prizes.

"Marth, Pit and Pikachu. You're safe." Master Hand tossed the invitations their way.

"Dedede and Link. You're safe too." They eagerly claimed the immunity.

Luigi pushed his hands in his pocket, Yoshi biting his nails next to him. "The last invitation of the night goes to...

·

·

·

·

·

"Luigi." Master Hand announced, giving it to Luigi who was extremely shocked. "Y-you're joking right? I voted myself off!" He was met with glares as Yoshi was tossed onto the ship and casted away.

"Yikes, Luigi's in deep trouble. Will he survive another couple of days? Find out next time on..

 **Total**

 **Smash**

 **Island!"**


	5. Episode 5 So, You Think You Can Smash?

We check in on the competitors eating breakfast in the mess hall, most bruised or exhausted. Especially Luigi.

(Confessional: Luigi)

"Look, I know my team is really mad at me.. But they should know how much of a screw up I was last game! If it weren't for Yoshi.. I'd be a goner!"

(Confessional end)

As the lanky plumber plays with his food hesitantly, Master Hand suddenly appears along with a ton of flashing cameras appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

"Hello, smashers. Are you ready for another challenge?"

The hand asked, a portal closing up behind him.

He was met with a collective groan from the crowd, as well as Kirby smiling and squealing.

"Good! Today's one I think at least a couple of you will enjoy. Meet me at Wuhu Island in ten!" Master Hand disappeared from thin air.

(Confessional: Peach)

"Wuhu Island? That place is infested with Mii's and the occasional God. Sounds like so much fun..."

(Confessional End)

We cut to Wuhu Island, all of the contestants seemed creeped out at the Mii's staring them down.

"Um, got anywhere more secluded from Rayman down there?" Mario requested, pointing at the dark skinned Mii, Matt.

"I wouldn't say that to your judge, plumber." Matt spoke, shocking the cast.

"That's right! this time, your challenge is a Talent Show competition. For this challenge, Matt the boxing instructor will be judging your acts on a scale from one to ten. Each team has three acts. Whichever teams has more points by the end of the game win immunity. You all have six hours before the show so, get deciding!"

Master Hand suddenly disappeared into a vortex, leaving the contestants to run into the break rooms downstairs.

(Confessional: Kirby)

Kirby is drawing on a piece of paper, before flashing the picture at the camera with a big ol' smile on his face.

(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Zelda)

"What am I good at? Magic, archery, carving and performing music. This will be a breeze."

(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Pit)

"Luckily, thanks to Lady Palutena, I can fly! Of course I'm not gonna be showing my flying skills off here. Instead, I have a better idea."

(Confessional end)

"Guys! I have an idea!" Pit announced suddenly. Zelda being the teams 'captain' looked over at him. "Go on, Pit." She replied.

"Eating contests are a sport right? This dude is a sports nut. I say I eat as much floor ice cream as I can before-"

"No. Sorry, Pit. Any better ideas?" Zelda cut him off, much to the dismay of the angel.

Suddenly, an orcarina played from the corner of the room. Link preformed Zelda's Lullaby, completely astonishing everyone in the room. "Well..?" He asked, looking at his teammates. Fox nodded at the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Perfect, dude. That's perfect." The two smiled at eachother. Marth glared.

(Confessional: Marth)

"There's no room for a non royal pretty boy amongst the king of prettiness! That elf needs to go."

(Confessional end)

"That's great and all, but-" Marth said before being interrupted.

"No buts. Link is in!" Zelda declared.

Suddenly, a spotlight flashed in the middle of the room as the lights dimmed. Gasps were heard before the plump king himself dropped onto the floor and began to inhale an entire box full of food as a song played in the background.

Once he had consumed it all, he belched out the lyrics.

"Dedede that's the name you should know, Dedede he's the king of the show, he'll holler and hoot he'll give Kirby the boot, Dedede is the one!" He finished, gasping for air.

Everyone but Marth and Mario were impressed. He was met with applause and roars of congratulations.

"I could do that with nothing but a Spaghetti plate.." Mario muttered, stamping his foot.

"Perfect! And hilarious. And all I have to do is a short magic trick. This will be a breeze." The team rejoiced, or at least most of them.

Meanwhile, The Virtual Boys were watching Bowser light up an entire tree with his breath. "Impressed, boys?" He asked, a huge grin on his face. Falco facepalmed. "Too low tier. Next." Ness walked onto the stage and began flickering PK energy all over the room, a huge picture of Matt flashing at the end before disappearing. His team clapped.

"Alright, it's mid tier at best. You're in, kid." The bird agreed, Ness nodding his head before running off.

"Next!" He called out.

Kirby hopped down from the ceiling and began sucking up everything in the room, including Meta Knights sword. After a while of sucking Samus blasted him with her arm cannon, knocking him down.

"That.. Might just work. You're in. Anyone else? No?" He looked around the room, no one responded.

"Well, guess that just leaves me with my wavedashing-"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!~" Falco was interrupted by the singing Kong behind him. He let him continue anyways.

"I'm getting all the blame for things I didn't do..

Can anybody tell me just what I did wrong?

I'm all alone and I'm so confused. I don't know what everyone wants me to be..

I only know just how to be me." The room was filled with sniffles and whimpering from the entire cast, including Mewtwo and Bowser.

"Once I was the ape of the odd, now they think I'm a clod! An absolute zero, I'm nobody's hero.." DK finally finished, a tear in his eye before the entire room erupted in applause. Ganon slapped his back, shocking the ape. "Great work, Kong. Now we're more trustworthy." Donkey Kong just grinned like an idiot as Falco declared the three to be apart of the show.

1 hour left

Peach and Mario had finally met up after such a long time, sitting on the roof as they spoke. "It's just.. Being on different teams. Maybe we should take a break." Peach said, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Yeah, I get it. Maybe it's for the best, princess. After this, we get back together right?" He asked, looking desperately into her eyes for an answer.

"To be honest, Mario.. I don't know."

Everything went quite. Soon, Peach left back for her team without saying a word. Mario just looked down at the sky as he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Fox and Falco were busy yelling at eachother. "My team is gonna whoop yours, Fox!"

"Not if mine is better, Falco!"

"You mean like last time when the dino ate the ball? Ha! Yeah right."

"I'll show you, Lombardi! We all will." Fox slammed the birds wing onto a table, the two had been arm wrestling.

"So, see you at the challenge?" Falco asked, huffing as he got his bearings.

"Of course." Fox challenged, staring him right in his eyes.

Finally, the challenge had started. Each member was backstage, preparing themselves for the first act. Suddenly, Matt's voice rang out. "Act one, Wiimotes. Out here now!"

Zelda pushed Link out onto the stage with his orcarina, wishing him luck. Link took in a long gasp of air before starting to play The Song Of Storms.

Although the sky was now bleaker, this only made Matt appreciate the act more. At the end of the song, he gave Link a score of 9/10.

"That's gonna be a tough one to beat. Next please, Virtual Boys." The boxer requested, prepping himself.

Ness floated out onto the stage. Soon afterward he summoned enough PK energy to light up the entire stadium. Next, he jumped about using his floaty body to maneuver. Soon, he used the last of his energy to use PK Starstorm, causing a fireworks like reaction before he finally fell on his face from lack of energy.

"Strong, but a weak finish. 7/10." Matt clapped lightly until Ness ran off stage. "Next!" He yelled out.

Next, King Dedede appeared, along with a huge bucket of fruits, meats, chocolates and soda. "Are ya'll ready for this? Ya sure?" Matt nodded in response before the king sucked all of it down his huge belly. Then, immediately he belched, his song beginning to play on a boombox. "Dedede that's the name you should know, Dedede he's the king of the show, he'll holler and hoot he'll give Kirby the boot, Dedede is the one!" After panting for awhile, he soon tripped on his own sweat.

"Kinda gross, honestly. But impressive. 7/10."

"WOO! I am the king!" He screamed as he ran back behind stage.

"Next up, Kirby!" Matt called out. No reply or even a clue of Kirby showing up. Behind stage however..

"YOU STUPID PINK CHILD! Now what!?" Falco screeched at Kirby, making him nervous. Meta Knight halted Falco and Kirby before they could move. "Stop. Kirby is not in peak condition. We must have someone else go. I will do it." The star warrior was about to leave when Falco tossed him to the side and pushed Kirby out along with a box of bomb-ombs. "Eat up, Kirby!" He cheered, his team in shock.

Kirby blushed, not feeling his best. He soon began slowly devouring the bombs with his inhale ability. After consuming the box, Kirby spat it out, bombs exploding everywhere. After a large explosion went off in the ocean, Kirby gagged before puking up a little bit of cosmic energy. Everyone stared at him in shock and terror, aside from the Wiimotes who were just.. Stunted.

Matt looked away, closing his eyes shut. "Ugh, how cheap and gross too! You're getting a 2/10." Kirby limped away as green as ever.

(Confessional: Meta Knight)

"What did I tell them? A knight is always right."

(Confessional end)

"Ugh.. Next, Wiimotes! Please be better than them." The bearded man pointed at Kirby.

Meanwhile backstage...

Zelda was frantically trying out her magic, however it kept flickering out and dying. 'C'mon, c'mon.. Work, damnit!" Eventually, she realized she had used it all during practice. The princess cursed to herself before peaking out. "Um.. Will you excuse us please sir? We'll be ready after the Virtual Boys turn, I swear!"

Matt thought for a moment before nodding. "Fine. Virtual Boys!" The opposite team looked toward DK, who Ganon and Bowser were busy filling with water and sweat rags. "You can do this, buddy. It's easy!" The king egged on before leading the Kong out.

"If you say so, Ganon!" DK claimed cheerfully, clearing his throat before gripping a microphone.

He preformed the same song from before, Nobody's Hero with perfect clarity. Matt even shed a tear.

As the ape finished, Matt applauded him. "An easy ten! Great work!" He announced as DK was hauled off by his team, being met with cheers and hooray's.

(Confessional: Donkey Kong)

"That was for you, Kongo Bongo. That was for you.."

(Confessional end)

Zelda hurriedly looked around the room. Mario and Marth were untalented at best, Pikachu was incapable of speaking and Pit was too much of an idiot. That just left..

Luigi was shoved out onto the stage, scared out of his mind. He looked over to his team.

"C'mon, Luigi.. What do you have to lose?" Zelda asked as sweet as she could.

Luigi let out a shaky sigh before striking a pose. And then another. Along with this he was making oddly catchy sounds as he striked more poses similarly to his taunt. Matt and The Wiimotes stared in complete shock, even Master Hand who had just appeared was surprised.

Finally, Luigi's act came to an end. "Booyah~" He slickly whispered into the a moment of silence took over the sweaty Italian before a round of applause came from Matt, giving him a 10/10.

"We have a winner! The Wiimotes win!" Master Hand announces as Luigi was hugged and smothered by Dedede, Mario and Zelda. "The rest of you.. Meet me at Smashville." Master Hand laughed manically, teleporting the cast away.

(Confessional: Ganondorf)

"Despite my best efforts, we still lost. No matter, with DK and Bowser stuck to my votes, I'm sure to get who I want out."

(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Mewtwo)

"Hello. Can you hear me? Good. I had no idea there were so many psychics. Perhaps I am not as alone as I thought."

(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Peach)

"God, I feel terrible for Mario.. I just don't think we have a connection anymore. No matter, I need that wish! Gotta focus on the game!"

(Confessional end)

"Welcome back, Virtual Boys. Yet again you find yourselves under the starry night at elimination time. I've counted up all of your votes and it's time to cast someone off. The following Smashers are safe:

Donkey Kong

Ganondorf

Samus

Peach

Meta Knight

Mewtwo

Bowser

And Ness. You are all safe. Falco, Kirby.. One of you must go home tonight. Whoever does not receive a Smash Invintation will be thrown onto Rainbow Cruise and set off home. And you can't come back. Ever."

Kirby and Falco glared at eachother, both sweating from the forehead.

"The final Smash Invitation goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

"Falco.." Master Hand gave the bird an envelope, securing his invincibility. "You are all lucky! Okay? Very lucky!" He announced as Kirby waltzed onto the ship.

"Wait! Kirby!" Meta Knight yelled out. Kirby stopped in his tracks as his friend flew up to him. "Firstly, give me back my sword." He requested before Kirby spat out his sword which was covered in drool.

"And.." Meta Knight suddenly hugged the puffball briefly before pushing him onto Rainbow Cruise. "Goodbye my friend.."

"Who will leave next? Can the Virtual Boys keep a winning streak? Find out next time on..

Total

Smash

Island!"


	6. Episode 6 Brinstars Depths

After the relatively exhausting work of singing, stumbling and winning in The Wiimotes case, the contestants had a goodnight sleep and a decent at best breakfast from Crazy Hand. Now, they were near the entrance of some cave in space.

(Confessional: Mario)  
"After Peach broke things off with me, nothings been too good in life recently. Maybe I can at least luck out with this challenge?"  
(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Samus)  
"Seriously? Brinstars depths can fit on a small ass island?"  
(Confessional end)

"Hello, tortured and humiliated. Welcome to your next challenge." Master Hand greeted.  
"Wait a minute.. Isn't it a bit early to start challenges?" Pit asked, scratching his head at the others.  
"Oh, in this challenge, you'll need all the time you can get.." The disembodied host laughed manically before clearing his throat.

"Now, in this challenge, each and every one of you will be put through the ultimate test of survival. Samus Aran sure had a lot of experience with this place,"  
Samus glared. "Anyways.. You'll all have to survive a whole night in this cave modeled after Brinstar. You'll be split up into two camps as well as having to make your own camp food, supplies and safehouses. Finally, here are your tools and maps." The hand levitated a group of items into Samus and Pikachu's hands.  
"Whoever wakes up alive and gets back to the outside of the cave before the other team wins. Good luck~"  
Master Hand vanished as the two teams began to look over their maps.

"Pika! Chu!" The electric mouse yelled at his team, pointing at the map before he began to run inside.  
"Pikachu, wait!" The others yelled before following him inside. Meanwhile, Samus was already leading her team to the marked location.  
"So, Samus.. You get into this place a lot?" Peach asked, following her closely.

"'Course, I killed everything on the original planet in a mission. Aliens, bugs, metroids, dragons. You name it." She replied, the rest of her teammates looked worried.  
"Wait.. So there's actual aliens here?" DK asked, shuttering a bit as he imagined what they might look like. Samus nodded.

"Don't sweat it, even if there's still other creatures here, they die easy. Most of em at least." She smirked as the team followed her down a long, narrow path.  
As they stepped closer to the supposed location, the team began hearing more noises, growling and footsteps in the moist walls of the cave had a couple of them chattering.

(Confessional: Samus)  
"Okay, Hand, maybe I underestimated how fun this challenge could be."  
(Confessional end)

"Don't worry, team.. Uncle Ganondorf is here to make it all better.." The pig king chuckled, holding his two alliance mates close. DK held onto him tighter, loosening his grasp on Bowser, who immediately walked up to Peach.  
"Sup, princess?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive mannered before slipping on a set of logs. Peach laughed at him a little more than she thought she could at others.

"We're here, team." Samus announced, planting the supplies down. "Now, everyone, start doing your share. This might take awhile.."

Meanwhile, Pikachu was being chased by his teammates, who had no idea of the electric rats intelligence. "Pikachu, please! We need that map!" Luigi yelled, the others were just as clueless. Eventually, however, there was a fork in the road.

"Alright, we'll do it like this: Mario, Luigi, Fox, Dedede you're on the right. Link and Pit can go to the left. The rest of us will stay here and wait for you to bring the map back. Understood?" Zelda lead rather confidently, her team nodding before they either dashed off or took a stance at the fork.

"So.. You like long swords?" Marth asked Zelda, who met him with a weirded out expression.

(Confessional: Marth)  
"What is wrong with me?!"  
(Confessional end)

Pikachu finally hit the dead end of the left path, hitting his head on the old walls. "Pika!" He yelped in surprise, finding out that he had stepped onto the right path just as planned. "Cha!~" He screamed in delight, both to alert his teammates of his location and because he was a happy boy.

Then, the ceiling began to rumble. That's when a large rock fell on the rats head, knocking him out cold.

"Hey, Zelda! We found him.. Dead or alive. And hey, this is the campsite!" Dedede dashed towards Pikachu, tossing the rock off of his frail body before Mario and Fox could bring him to his feet. "Pikachu, dude, are you okay?" Fox asked with concern in both him and Mario's eyes. After a couple of seconds, everyone had arrived and saw the two men holding the mouse limp in their arms.

That's when the Pokemon let out a loud, gravelly cough and cleared his throat. "Of course, guys, it was just a rock." Everyone gasped. "HE TALKED, GHOST!" Luigi tossed a plunger at him which had slightly annoyed him. "Wait.. You guys can understand me?"

Samus and her team were busy building up their fort for the night, each member had to do something, DK and Ganon handled food, Falco and Mewtwo set up the tent, Ness and Meta Knight were on lookout for any threats and Peach and Bowser handled supply checks.

Suddenly, Bowser dropped a piece of chicken into his mouth and wolfed it down, the princess glaring at him. "Why would you do that? We need to ration our food, you're lucky Samus brought that with her just in case-"

"Look, Peach, I know you got your panties in a twist over the plumber not being as great and powerful as you thought he may be, but I don't care. I've experienced far more loss than your pampered ass." He scoffed, belching obnoxiously as he walked away.

(Confessional: Peach)  
"Ugh, Bowser. How dare he? He has no idea what this is like.. Does he?"  
(Confessional end)

After the tent had been set up and everything was being wrapped up, the team sat down and began eating around the fire, the freaky other worldly atmosphere was still a bit overwhelming and freaky but they didn't mind once they had fresh water and hot dogs.

"So.. Scary stories?" Samus grinned sinisterly, Mewtwo, Bowser and Ganondorf immediately perked up. "Do you even have to ask?" Ganon asked rhetorically.  
"Well, we have a dramatic princess, a kid, a cowardous brute and Falco." She replied, shrugging as she chewed up the meal.

"Well, I don't know about you babies, but I'm in!" Falco closed his eyes and smirked. Ness and even Donkey Kong agreed. "* _Sigh_ * fine." Peach agreed, rolling her eyes.

"Alright.. Long ago, when I was originally on this planet.. There was this parasite that kept following me around.. It looked just like my suit and was completely merciless. One time, while I was attempting escape, it managed to catch up to me. And when it did..." Everyone looked on in horror, with the exceptions of Bowser, Mewtwo and Ganon of course.  
"It's mask fell off! Revealing none other than Dark Samus' blue, slimy bug alien face!" The bounty hunter exagerrated, causing DK and Peach to scream.

Bowser chuckled hysterically when the princess fell into his chest. "Bowser! That was not funny!"  
"You're right, babe.. It was hysterical!' He continued to laugh, Ganon following suit while everyone else glared at them.  
"You're awful, do your parents even like you?" The princess stabbed his chest with her nail.  
"I dunno, princess. I haven't seen them in 140 years so you tell me." Just then, a screech was heard that sounded awfully human. Peach ran into Bowsers arms without even realizing it. Samus and Ness gave him finger guns as if to say, "Nice one."

The scream had come from Pit who was currently as lost as ever. Him and Marth had tried to make their way back to the group, only to find out they were gone. Now, Pit was tearing his hair out at the fact they screwed up, while Marth was just annoyed.

(Confessional: Marth)  
"Look, I've been under some serious pressure. Being king, fighting wars, etcetera! This angel kid is nothing, he just has to calm down and we can find the way back."  
(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Pit)  
"WE'RE GONNA DIE! Lady Palutena is gonna be so mad at me if I come home in fourth place.. I have to do something."  
(Confessional end)

Pit continued screaming before Marth grabbed him and shut his mouth closed. "Shut. Up. I have a plan."  
Pit nodded silently, the blue haired swordsman glaring into his eyes. "We'll camp here for the night. We've going in circles all day, so if we just get some rest and wake up in the morning, we can reunite with our team and get to camp before The Virtual Boys. Got it?"  
"Got it, boss." Pit replied, wolfing down on his finger nails as he laid on the hard but squishy texture that was the ground.

"Now get some rest. We'll need it." Marth stated before sitting down next to him and drifting asleep.

The entire team of the Wiimotes was puzzled but pleasantly surprised. "Honestly, this is a better version of the regular you, Pikachu. You may not be as marketable, but now you speak!" Zelda patted the Pokemon on his head, making him melt into her touch.

"Oh yeah, whatever, no problem, Zelda, just don't stop that.." Link twitched a bit.

(Confessional: Link)  
"Look, I know me and Zelda are tight and all but with how attractive she is, and how sweet she is, and how beautiful her voice is.. Say where's Marth?"  
(Confessional end)

"Hey, does anyone feel like this place is quieter than usual?" Fox asked to the group, all of them suspiciously looking around. That's when they realized who was missing. "Oh! Pit is missing!" Luigi said, everyone gasped. "Oh and that other guy, Marth! Where did they go?" Mario returned.

"Folks! We cannot afford anothuh lost teammate, let alone two. I don't know about ya, but I don't wanna lose the next challenges because of some dumb, jealous losers. We must find them.. Unless you guys don't wanna. I'm kindah tired." Dedede finished his speech by falling to the ground and obnoxiously snoring.

Link sighed and facepalmed. "We'll find them tomorrow, Master Hand never said the whole team had to stay the night in the tent." The rest of the team shrugged before finding a comftorable spot in their tent.

The next morning, the Wiimotes awoke not so bright and early. Immediately, Zelda took charge and woke the rest of her team up. "Everyone, get searching for our good for nothin' teammates!" Dedede screeched, waking up his team. Soon enough everyone got to their feet and set out.

The other team had also just awoken from their own nights sleep, mostly to the sound of Samuses loud, energized voice telling them to haul ass.  
Peach had awoken very differently from the others. When she had opened her eyes, she noticed her skinny arms were wrapped around Bowsers thick chest. She immediately stepped off. "Ugh! Bowser, that's disgusting!"

Bowser just laughed off her nagging, telling her over and over that he didn't do anything as the entire team ran as fast as they could, the other team right next to them, or at least most of them. Eventually, The Wiimotes made it. "We did it! We won!" Zelda and her team exclaimed before Master Hand chuckled.

"Um, where is Marth and Pit?" The team went wide eyed before Ganon glared a dark, nasty glare and his team stepped on to the finish line and out of the dark, creepy cave.  
"No fair! Marth and Pit probably got mauled by Metroids! Just give us the win." Pikachu barked out but as soon as he finished, Marth and Pit collapsed out of the cave, breathing heavily.

"Did we win..?" Pit coughed out, the entire team groaning.  
"Virtual Boys win!"

(Confessional: Pikachu)  
"Ah, Motherfu-"  
(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Link)  
"We lost because of the dumb version of me and the prettier version of me? I am out of here."  
(Confessional end)

(Confessional: Marth)  
"If I had any regrets, its listening to that dumb, beautiful princess's direct order.. Damnit, lust!"  
(Confessional end)

Finally, we see the Wiimotes all sitting down as K.K. plays the final song for one contestant. "Hello, Wiimotes. Nice to see you all here again." Master Hand laughed that iconic laugh, the others either glared or sulked.

"You've all casted your votes and made your decision. Remember, whoever is eliminated will board the Rainbow Cruise and cannot return. Ever."  
The seem ominous tone fell among them, only it was less on the entire team and more on two specific members.

"The following players are safe:  
Zelda  
Pikachu  
Link  
Fox  
Mario  
Luigi  
and Dedede

You two, Pit and Marth, the votes were actually only on you two, and it was close. Only one of you got more than the other." Master Hand revealed, the contestants grabbing their envelopes before sitting back down.  
The final Invintation goes to...

.

.

.  
"Hey, I'm sorry guys.. I freaked out. And for that, I eliminate myself." Pit declared, everyone gasping.  
"Actually, kid, Marth is out-"  
"I don't care. It wasn't his fault I lost for him. I'm sorry."

Master Hand shrugs, tossing Pit onto the cruise before Marth breaths a heavy sigh of relief.  
"Not bad, kid.. Not bad at all."

"Well, that's.. Unexpected. Who will pity themselves next? What is going on with Ganon? Find out when we return on..  
Total  
Smash  
Island!"

The Wiimotes: Mario, Luigi, Link, Zelda, King Dedede, Marth, Fox, Pikachu

Virtual Boys: Falco, Meta Knight, Samus, Ganondorf, Bowser, Peach, Mewtwo, Ness, Donkey Kong


End file.
